Mi Sueño
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Microfic. Un OneShot muy cortitito con Candy y Terry. Reviews por favor y subo más micros como éste :


"**Mi sueño"**

Y entonces llegó él, Terrence Grandchester, andando entre los invitados como un verdadero príncipe, y no nada más porque era así de guapo, sino porque así caminaba, así se movía, como si tuviera el mundo en las manos.

Lo que en parte era verdad.

En el ámbito financiero de Wall Street no había otro nombre que inspirara más respeto ni mayor admiración. Aunque todo con un tinte de temor, por supuesto.

Y es que su palabra era la ley. Su poder llegaba a tal extremo que una sola de sus especulaciones, una sola frase o una insinuación velada, provocaba la montaña rusa en los indicadores la mañana siguiente.

Su fama la tenía muy bien ganada, le llamaban el rey midas de la gran manzana, y era verdad, todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en oro. Tenía negocios en muchas áreas, pero su fuerte, y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, era ser asesor financiero.

Y nadie pensaría que un asesor financiero podría amasar tal fortuna como se suponía tenía él, a tan sólo treinta y cuatro años, pero es que asesoraba a todos, todos le buscaban, a toda hora. Y una sola hora con él en la que el interesado le explicaba la cuestión y Grandchester le brindaba el consejo, valía lo que el hombre pesa en oro, miles de dólares por un solo consejo. Y además, un porcentaje de la operación.

Este hombre se desayunaba a Nueva York a diario, y era capaz de comerse al mundo entero cualquier día. No había ninguna duda.

-¿Así que te casas? – me preguntó cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Lo miré de reojo, apenas prestándole atención y solté una larga exhalación. Inicié mi andar hacia la puerta lateral doble que daba a la terraza. Él me seguía, por supuesto. Y también como yo, sorteaba con disimulo las personas que se encontraba en el camino, procurando llamar la menor atención posible.

-Te casas entonces, Candice White – dijo cuando estuvimos solos.

-Querido, esta es la gala en honor de mi compromiso – sonreí irónicamente.

-Necesito que me lo confirmes.

-¿Para qué confirmar lo obvio?

-¡Quiero que me lo digas!

-Baja la voz, Grandchester – y mi voz no fue elevada como la suya, pero sí mucho más amenazante.

Se alejó un poco sacudiendo la cabeza, se veía temblar.

-Sí, me caso – dije al fin –. Si quieres escucharlo, te lo digo. Me caso en un mes, de hecho.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Maldito bastardo—

-En adelante mesura tus comentarios hacia el que será mi marido, si me haces favor.

-Pero es que—

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre él o cualquiera para ti? Eso no debe importarte.

-Por supuesto que me importa.

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues… porque sí.

-Brillante explicación, rey midas.

-No me llames así.

-Así te llama todo el mundo y no estaba enterada de que te molestara.

-Me molesta porque lo dices con sarcasmo.

-Cariño – solté una risita – te encuentras esta noche de un humor exaltado, qué extraño en ti.

-Estás castigándome, lo sé.

-Terrence, por favor.

-Por lo que pasó entre nosotros, todo esto es un castigo.

-Sí, Terry, sí, me has atrapado – extendí los brazos a mis costados –, me declaro culpable de haber quedado tan aferrada a tu recuerdo que me he de casar con otro y entregarle mi vida, tener sus hijos, sólo para darte una lección. Así de importante eres.

-Déjate de ironías.

-Y tú déjate de estupideces – solté de tajo.

-¿Es una estupidez? ¿Es una estupidez lo que vivimos?

-Terry, fue hace demasiado tiempo.

-Seis meses no es demasiado tiempo.

-Seis meses, seis años para el caso es lo mismo.

-No, no es igual. Aunque quizás tengas razón, podrían pasar seis años y seguiría queriéndote.

-Terrence, por favor, ni siquiera dormimos juntos.

-Porque tú te negaste.

-¡Porque tú me querías de tu amante! – solté.

Me arrepentí al instante, mostrarle mi enojo no haría más que darle importancia. Pero claro que estaba furiosa con él.

Nos habíamos conocido durante el verano en Mallorca, y pasamos unas semanas maravillosas. Él era todo un caballero; yo recién había recibido la fortuna que me había heredado un tío lejano al que jamás conocí.

Me acababa de titular en medicina, siempre con becas estudiantiles, pues soy huérfana desde los doce años. Y lo primero que había hecho con la fortuna que había recibido, que no era descomunal, pero para mí sí que lo era, lo primero que hice fue pagar mi parte en el viaje de final de cursos que mi generación de Princeton había estado planeando, con rumbo a Mallorca y por todo el verano. Ya me había resignado a no asistir a ese viaje, pues apenas me alcanzaba para sobrevivir pero cuando recibí ese dinero quise hacer lo primero que haría en mi vida que sería absolutamente irracional y egoísta, me iría de viaje.

Y allá lo conocí a él.

Estaba sobre la arena, tomando el sol, sola pues mis compañeras todas tenían pareja y andaban por ahí con ellos, cuando una sombra cubrió el sol que me daba en la cara.

Entreabrí los ojos y lo vi. Imposiblemente hermoso. El hombre más bien parecido que yo hubiera apreciado jamás.

Y se dedicó a conquistarme, y lo digo sin tapujos porque así lo hizo: sin tapujos. Me persiguió, me cortejó, me conquistó, hasta que logró que lo amara más que a mi vida, habiendo pasado un verano de ensueño, dos meses de maravilla, juntos.

Yo sabía que él era rico y poderoso y había sido honesto hablándome de su vida en NY, pero allá en Mallorca había sido tan normal, tan humano. Tan lindo.

No había tenido secretas intensiones, ni juegos mentales entre nosotros de ningún tipo. Él dijo un día que yo le gustaba, después a las semanas dijo que me quería, luego que me amaba. Y yo le creí a cada paso, porque había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Pero cuando regresamos a NY, él a su lujosa vida, y yo a la mía recientemente holgada, pero que me era extraña todavía, siendo que apenas estaba buscando un departamento en la ciudad. Cuando volvimos entonces, la burbuja se rompió.

Y lo que lanzó por el precipicio todo entre nosotros fue cuando me propuso vivir juntos; pregunté el motivo para no casarnos, y dijo que él no quería un matrimonio, que sólo quería disfrutarme a mí sin compromisos mayores. Disfrutarme, así lo dijo, como si fuera yo un helado o una gelatina.

Quizás en su mundo esto era de lo más normal, pero para mí fue apabullante. Yo no quería vivir con él así nada más, yo me quería casar con él, tener hijos con él, estaba enamorada y quería el paquete completo, pero como él no quería lo mismo, terminamos.

Yo tenía todo un sueño dentro de mí, un sueño de una familia, y con él no podría ser; se me rompió el corazón, pero tuve que ser fiel a mí misma y a mi sueño.

Pasaron las semanas, y luego los meses, inicié mi internado en un pequeño hospital público, trabajando muy duro para pronto ser residente de cirugía; gracias a la herencia ya no tenía necesidad de trabajar y vivía mucho mejor que nunca, rodeándome ahora también de la clase más alta en la ciudad, pero amaba mi profesión y por eso la ejercía.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría él seguía buscándome, insistiendo en regresar, pero con los mismos términos; hasta que me mudé a un departamento cerca del parque Riverside y ya no le di mi dirección. Aunque dar conmigo para él era cosa fácil, tanto que ahora está aquí frente a mí.

-Yo nunca te pedí tal cosa – dijo él.

Oh, claro que sí lo había hecho. Quería que fuera su amante. Así como seguramente había tenido cientos antes de mí.

-De acuerdo – dije –, no lo hiciste.

-Es que no lo hice.

-Es lo que estoy diciendo, que no lo hiciste. De acuerdo.

-Candice, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡rayos!

-No hay por qué perder la compostura, cariño.

-Deja de llamarme así. Esta no eres tú.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién soy?

-Eres la chica normal y llena de vida de la que me enamoré en una playa española no hace demasiado tiempo.

Aclaré la garganta, ahogada de pronto por sus palabras.

-Olvidemos el pasado, Terrence. Voy a casarme. El pasado ya no importa.

-Me importa a mí.

-Pero a mí no.

Y con eso me di la vuelta para marcharme. En un segundo lo tuve detrás de mí sujetándome del codo, me habló al oído.

-Si me dejas aquí soy capaz de hacer un escándalo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado.

-Si insistes en casarte con otro me voy a volver loco de rabia.

-¿Por qué? – con un recio movimiento me solté de su agarre y le di la cara –, ¿loco por qué, Terry? Tú nunca me habrías de hacer tu esposa. ¿Qué importa entonces si me caso con otro?

-Es que yo no me quiero casar, Candy.

-Pero yo sí.

-Podemos tener hijos si quieres – dijo él.

-¿Fuera del matrimonio? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

-Candy, por favor.

-Tú y yo no queremos lo mismo, Terrence, no somos iguales, no hay punto de conciliación; tú no quieres una familia, yo sí.

-Una familia sí quiero.

-Pero no como yo. Así que no basta.

Nos veíamos cara a cara y él de pronto soltó.

-¿Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo entonces? ¿Cancelas esto y lo haces? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Lo miré largamente a los ojos.

-No – dije sin titubear.

-¿No? – estalló desesperado –. ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?

-Nada, Terrence, yo de ti no quiero nada.

Y me fui y lo dejé solo.

Era ya muy tarde esa noche, o mejor dicho, muy temprano al día siguiente, pues eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre en mi departamento.

Me levanté mareada y medio dormida todavía, y anduve entre la oscuridad; tomé mi celular de la cómoda de la entrada y lo mantuve con el número de emergencias listo para ser marcado, vivía sola y que alguien toque a semejantes horas de la madrugada no es normal. Al menos no para mí.

Lo que vi en la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad no lo podían creer mis ojos. Terrence Grandchester. Ahí estaba.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Terrence? – dije por el intercomunicador.

-Ábreme, Candice – y por su voz supe que no estaba bebido, aunque tenía la ropa desarreglada, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, no llevaba corbata y el pelo que antes era engominado y pulcro ahora estaba alterado en mechones desiguales, como si se la hubiera pasado jalándoselo toda la noche.

-Vete a casa, Terrence – dije en el intercomunicador.

Y me fui a mi habitación. Tocó el timbre como un endemoniado por dos horas más. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando escuché sus gritos desde la calle.

-¡Candice! ¡Candice!

-¡Cállate, borracho! – mi vecina del primer piso gritando por su ventana.

-¡La mujer que amo se quiere casar con otro! ¡No te cases, Candy! ¡Yo te quiero!

Lo veía a través del cristal imposibilitada para creer tal espectáculo. Pensé que posiblemente sí estaba ebrio, no explicaba de otra manera todo esto.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy, mi amor! ¡No te cases! ¡Yo te quiero!

Madre mía, el rey midas gritando a media calle, y se lo iban a llevar detenido, porque de pronto escuché.

-¡Llamaré a la policía!

Y luego una ventana se cerró con fuerza.

Mierda, mierda. Corrí a la puerta de mi departamento, volé escaleras abajo, así con bata y descalza, abrí la puerta principal y temblé de frío pero logré hacerle señas para que se acercara.

-Ven aquí.

-Candy, bajaste – dijo cuando estuvo al frente de mí.

-La policía viene por ti – susurré –. Será un escándalo que no te conviene. Entra, rápido.

Entró, aunque no tan rápido como yo esperaba y fue conmigo hasta mi piso. Me tenía de la mano y no me soltaba aunque forcejeaba con él.

-Di lo que quieres – dije en el umbral de mi departamento.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-No, no te invito. Habla de una vez.

-Es que yo—

-No alces la voz – me aguanté las ganas de alzarla yo –. Si te escuchan llamarán a la policía. Habla de una vez, ya, ¿Qué quieres?

-Cásate conmigo.

-Oh, Terry, por favor. No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Es de verdad. Es en serio. Cásate conmigo.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Claro que sí. Te lo pregunté hace rato pero me dijiste que no. Y quiero pedirte que lo pienses otra vez. Piénsalo un tiempo. No te cases con Chuck, hasta el nombre lo tiene raro; no te cases con él, cásate conmigo.

-Lo haces sólo porque quieres ganar.

-¡Lo hago porque te quiero!

-¡Cállate, Terrence!

-Lo hago porque te quiero – bajó la voz –. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Sabes algo?, no quería el matrimonio porque me daba miedo estar con una sola persona toda la vida. Pero estos seis meses me di cuenta que lo único que me da miedo es estar toda la vida pero sin ti. Soy un tonto, puedes domesticarme, hacerme un animal de suburbios, puedo cambiar mi vida por ti.

-Yo no quiero que cambies tu vida.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que lo puedo hacer. Por ti. Ya no tengo miedo, Candy. Perderte es lo único que me aterra. Casémonos, anda. No me digas que no, mi amor, por favor.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Tanto que si quieres hoy mismo vamos al ayuntamiento.

-Bien, veamos, de acuerdo, ya está amaneciendo, si partimos ahora llegamos a tiempo cuando abran.

-Perfecto.

Lo observé a la cara largo rato, analizándolo. Parecía hablar en serio. Aun así, lo llevé más lejos.

-Espera aquí – le dije.

Entré a mi departamento, me puse un jean y un top de algodón, zapatos deportivos y salí con él.

-Vámonos – le dije.

-Vamos – dijo él. Y mierda se veía bien convencido.

Cuando estábamos llegando, ya era pleno día y el ayuntamiento tendría abierto ya unos minutos.

Lo observé mientras caminaba a mi lado por la escalinata. Se había acomodado la ropa y el pelo.

-¿Te das cuenta – dije – de que no nos podemos casar así nada más? Necesitamos una licencia.

-Por favor – rodó los ojos –. Permíteme hacer una llamada.

Tomó su celular del interior de su saco, y le habló nada más y nada menos que al alcalde. Cuando llegamos a la ventanilla ya estaba ahí un documento que fungía como nuestra licencia matrimonial, con los nombres de los dos muy bien puestos y teníamos ya el primer turno para entrar con el juez.

-Terry, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-¿Que si estoy seguro preguntas? ¡Estoy desesperado!

-Terry, espera – lo tomé del brazo –. Tengo que decirte algo.

Lo llevé a un lugar aparte, detrás de una de las columnas. Lo miré largamente, no sabía cómo habría de decirle esto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-No estoy comprometida – lo dije así tal cual –. Es decir, no realmente, Chuck es mi amigo, todo fue una treta, la cena, el anuncio en el periódico.

-Estabas segura de que iba a enloquecerme y a ir detrás de ti.

-No, segura no. De hecho no pensaba que lo hicieras; pero tenía que intentarlo. Y Chuck es mi amigo, mi gran amigo, pero no nos vamos casar.

-Además es gay.

-Claro, eso también. Oye, espera un momento, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Y por qué no estás sorprendido?

-Porque ya lo sabía. Investigué todo de tu supuesto compromiso tan pronto me enteré. Era muy extraño porque siempre te he seguido la pista. Así que desentrañar el asunto no fue tan difícil.

-¿Entonces por qué seguirme el juego?

-No quería que te sintieras como que te había descubierto. Quería que pensaras que te habías salido con la tuya.

-Qué amable eres, eh.

Soltó una risita.

-¿Y entonces todo ese escándalo afuera de mi edificio? ¿Fue montado?

-No, eso no – se puso serio –. Candy, en un principio yo supe, o mejor dicho, tenía la sospecha de que no era un compromiso de verdad, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía que ir y preguntártelo; pero estabas tan extraña, tan distante, algo en mí me decía que lo de menos era si te casabas o no con alguien más, quizás ni siquiera lo estabas haciendo por los motivos que yo creía, para hacerme ir a ti. Estabas tan distante que pensé que ya no me querías de verdad. Que esa falacia obedecía a otro motivo y no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Me quise morir. Y cuando ahí mismo te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que no, me quedé helado, muerto por dentro. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Compromiso con otro o no tú ya no eras mía. ¿Por qué te negaste? ¿Ya no me amas?

-Oh, Terry, claro que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensé que lo decías sólo para ganar. Pero no porque lo desearas. Y yo necesito que lo desees.

-Lo deseo – dijo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, mi vida.

Me abrazó y se me salieron las lágrimas.

No nos casamos ese día, de ninguna manera; pero sí lo hicimos tres meses después. Y hoy, en nuestro segundo aniversario volvimos a la playa donde nos conocimos, en la isla de Mallorca, con nuestro primer bebé de apenas dos meses de edad.

Terry me diría después, y lo repetiría incansablemente, que la estabilidad del matrimonio que antes había temido había venido a ser justo lo que necesitaba. Y yo sabía que decía la verdad. Se notaba en su sonrisa todos los días, en su forma de querernos a mí y a nuestro hijo. En la forma como todo en él, sus negocios incluidos, habían florecido todavía más que antes. Y en su cara se notaba, era feliz.

Y yo era muy feliz con él también. Porque él me dio mucho más de lo que yo me hubiera nunca imaginado, me había aferrado a la idea de una familia puesto que yo la había perdido siendo muy joven. Pero él vino a darme mucho más de lo que jamás me imaginé. El sueño y mucho más.

La treta fue una locura de mi parte, porque él de cualquier forma me buscaba sin descanso, y yo lo extrañaba tanto que apenas podía dormir. Estaba muy enamorada de él desde entonces, así como sigo ahora.

Terry es hoy y por siempre iba a ser mi sueño hecho realidad. Mi sueño y mucho más que eso.

**FIN**

**Octubre 04, 2012**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
